Forget The Guilt
by StoryMakingDragon210
Summary: We all know about everybody going to the digital world, but Sora knows more than the others… not that she says anything about it. She seems to have shut that part of her life away. What will happen when her carefully built walls start to crumble? First Digimon fanfic. Rated T for cussing and stuff. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is me writing my very first Digimon fanfiction story. It mostly revolves around Sora, her cousin, and Tai (maybe). I am a **_**major**_** Taiora fan. I don't really like the idea of Sorato… it's just not right. It might sound a little weird at the beginning, but trust me; it'll make sense later on. This will cross over into other seasons of Digimon in either this one or the next.**

**Summary: We all know about everybody going to the digital world, but Sora knows more than the others… not that she says anything about it. She seems to have shut that part of her life away, not seeming to remember after her cousin's coma started. She doesn't want her past to affect her friends so she keeps to herself and keeps up a façade around them. What will happen when her carefully built walls start crumbling down?**

**Sora: StoryMakingDragon210 doesn't own Digimon or its characters, all she owns are this story and all her OCs. No matter how much she wants to own Digimon, it just isn't possible.**

**TK: Is she sad about not owning Digimon?**

***sobs are heard***

**Tai: I don't know.**

**Sora: Tai… **

**Tai: What?**

**Sora: You… are so inconsiderate.**

***Sora starts lecturing Tai with something that he won't remember***

**TK: Ummm… On with the story, I guess.**

**Forget The Guilt**

**Chapter 1**

**A Nightmarish Memory**

_Ten children were running. Their destination unknown, but it was obvious that they were scared because of the fear etched on their faces. As they ran, their surroundings didn't look like they were moving past them, keeping the distance at a standstill. The walls seemed to melt away, first fading to black and white, then slowly dripping down whatever surface it was, leaving nothing, but an empty black as the kids kept running for their lives._

_Cruel laughter rang throughout the nothingness. The oldest of the ten stopped and yelled at them to keep going and that he would be alright. A creature appeared next to him, getting into a fighting stance. Soon after, they both disappeared and a clown like thing became visible in the distance. Three guys stopped running and did as the older did. Creatures of their own materialized and prepared to fight, but just like their fallen comrade, they disappeared._

_The six children that were left stopped, but kept fearful eyes open to what was around them. The clown once again appeared in the distance and one of them looked at the others and told them to keep going and reach their destination; her last words being 'Keep them safe Sora.' The child nodded and three of them were in tears as the other two ushered them forward. The child turned around with a confident stature, but her eyes still held their fear. Her own creature appeared at her side and looked ready to fight the enemy ahead. Her fate, like the others, was to disappear, never to see what would happen to her companions._

_The remaining five kids ran until they saw a giant gate up ahead of them. As of then, the freaky clown thing was closer than ever before. The group made it to the gate and began to argue about who would stay and fight._

"_We'll stay and fight," cried the youngest of the group._

"_No. I promised to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do," stated the oldest._

"_But you two have the highest chances of coming back to get us!" yelled the only boy in the group._

_The older two glared as the youngest girls nodded in agreement. The clown was now closer than ever before and the gates were halfway open. They all called their creatures to their sides, ready to fight. _

_The three youngest group members looked at each other and nodded while their creatures were hard at work. They turned to the oldest two and pushed them both into the wide open doors of the gate; all but one of their creatures were too busy to notice when a bright light engulfed the two as they passed the threshold; fully unaware as two eggs and one of their creatures entered the gate as well, the eggs causing the 'terrorist bombing of Highten View Terrace.'_

_Moments of the next years went by as the two girls claimed that their friends had gone missing, watched their fathers die, left for a while to gather their bearings, and went back to Odaiba, only to have one of them fall into a coma._

_The last of the group had created walls to protect herself from the memories of the other world. She later found herself happy as she went to soccer camp with her best friend, only to have it snow and drag her back to the world she wanted to forget._

Sora bolted upright after the nightmare. Panting heavily, she scanned her surroundings. She saw the fire burning low and the sky was pitch black, showing no sign of a rising sun for another couple of hours. Sora saw the digimon sleeping next to the youngest of the group, TK. Mimi, Matt, Joe, and Izzy were in a sleeping huddled bunch, trying to keep warm because of the dwindling fire.

Still shaking, sweating, and panting, her eyes finally fell on the leader of the group called the DigiDestined, Taichi Kamiya; his friends called him Tai for short. She'd known him for as long as she could remember. He was the one on watch duty that night.

'_It's that dream again… why is this happening? Is it because I still feel guilty?' _Sora wondered. _'I just want to forget and move on… I already lied to everyone else… so why can't I lie to myself?'_

She put her shaking hands on her face, breathing heavy, shaky breaths. She stayed in that position until she heard a familiar voice.

"Sora, are you okay?" she looked up and saw her close friend and digimon walking to her groggily.

"Yeah… just a bad dream Biyomon…" Sora answered.

"Okay." The digimon answered.

Unknown to them and a sleeping Tai and Agumon, a light-ish blue glow lit up the cave as the digimon Sovereign named Azulongmon left the mouth of the cave.

'_Young child… stop denying your first visit here and calling it a dream; your family was lost… it was very much real… and you know that…'_ he thought as he flew off, leaving the DigiDestined to their sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had an incredibly busy schedule with soccer, school and drama club. I've also had some writer's block, but nothing too severe; although, I had some trouble with trying to keep everyone in character while writing on paper. **

**I've only been home on Mondays and Fridays for the past several weeks and that time was spent on homework, but now it's Spirit Week at my school so I have less homework. **

**Tai: *takes deep breath* STORYMAKINGDRAGON210 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!**

**Sora: *hits Tai upside the head* Tai… *add tick mark here***

**Tai: *sweatdropping* yeah Sor?**

**Sora: Stop being so mean to the author!**

**Me: *glomps Sora* OOH! I knew you were my favorite season 1 character!**

**Sora: Hey! What's the big idea!? And what do you mean by season 1?**

**Me: Um… *clears throat* I mean that there are more Digimon seasons after yours… *sweatdrop***

**Sora: Oh… *depressed***

**Tai: Sora… stop looking so sad. What's got you down anyway?**

**Sora: I just found out that there are more Digimon seasons after ours. *sniff***

**Tai: That can't be true! I'm the best! *sits with Sora in the corner to cry and grow mushrooms***

**Mimi: *in the distance* OHHHHH Sooorra! I have the most perfect dress for you to try on! I even found a matching tux for Tai!**

**Sora & Tai: *look at each other* … AAAAHHHH! *runs for their lives***

**Mimi: *walks into the room without anything in her hands (shocker)* I did as I was asked, so can I have my ice cream now?**

**Me: Yup! You did an excellent job Mimi! *hands her the ice cream* I'm glad that you actually didn't bring in anything…**

**Mimi: *confused* who said I didn't? *goes back to the door and picks up two separate bags***

**Me: *eyes the size of dinner plates* you… certainly know how to add truth to a lie… don't you Mimi…?**

**Mimi: Yep! *runs in the same direction as Tai and Sora***

**Me: Um… here are some replies to some reviewers…**

**Gogglegirl: Thank you sooo much! It's great to have some support! **

**Missy: Thanks, I'll try my best not to keep you waiting so long.**

**Doremishine itsuko: Thank you for the compliment! **

***muffled noises are heard***

**Me: what was that?**

***a crash and more muffled noises are heard***

**Me: hello?**

***door bursts open to reveal Mimi dragging Sora and Tai gagged and tied* (pun)**

***Mimi closes the door***

**Mimi: Is there an empty room that these two can change in?**

**Me: Um… yeah… there is… *points a shaking finger at a door* just through that door right there…**

**Mimi: Thanks! *drags Tai and Sora into the room and chaotic noises ensue***

**Me: Anyw-**

***Izzy and Matt's voices are heard***

**Izzy and Matt: Come back here!**

**?: NO!**

***random door opens and StoryNinja101 comes running in with a computer, scissors, and a bag with a lock of golden hair inside***

**Me: Hey sis… what you got there?**

**StoryNinja101: Izzy's computer and some of Matt's hair.**

**Me: … why…?**

**StoryNinja101: Well… I can sell both of them for a lot of money…**

**Me: and…?**

**StoryNinja101: AND MATT IS SO CUTE!**

**Me: 0_0**

**StoryNinja101: don't tell them I'm here. *hides in a large closet***

***Izzy and Matt burst in through the wall***

**Me: -_- please use a door next time and not blue blaster a hole in the wall…**

**Izzy: Deepest apologies, but we're looking for-**

**Me: StoryNinja101? She's in there. *points to the closet***

**Matt: Thanks.**

***Matt and Izzy run into the closet and I walk over to lock it***

**Me: This'll be fun…**

**StoryNinja101: OH COME ON!**

***closet doorknob rattles***

**StoryNinja101: *muffled* TRAITOR!**

**TK: Please continue…**

**Me: *face turns red***

**TK: what?**

**Me: *glomps TK* AAAHHH! SO CUTE!**

**TK: eek!**

**Forget the Guilt**

**Chapter 2**

**Watches, Nightmares and Lullabyes**

Tai's POV:

I woke up to the sky being as black as when I started my watch.

"Tai, we fell asleep," I heard someone say.

Sitting up, I saw Agumon stand up to relight the fire.

"We did?" I asked with a yawn, "Man, I didn't sleep long enough," I continued while getting up and stretching.

"Well, it has been about an hour," was his reply.

"How do you know?"

"Biyomon told me," he said, pointing at the digimon.

"How does she know?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "she never told me."

"Well…" I turned towards Biyomon's direction saying, "Hey, Biyomon?"

"Yeah Tai?" she asked as she walked toward us.

"How did you know it's been an hour since we fell asleep?" I questioned.

"Well, I woke up right when you fell asleep."

"Why is that?"

"I may be a bird digimon, but I can still tell when someone on watch is about to sleep," she said defensively, "and besides, I wasn't about to leave Sora unprotected."

"You can go back to sleep you know," I told her.

"I know that, but…" she trailed off, looking in Sora's direction.

"But what?" Agumon asked, and then looked where she was looking, "Is something wrong with Sora?"

Biyomon slowly shook her head and turned back to us saying, "I don't know exactly, but I do know that she's been acting differently."

"Different how?" I asked in concern for Sora.

"Lately, she's been having nightmares," she said.

"How is that different? We all have nightmares," Agumon pointed out.

"But this is different," she stated, "When she wakes up, she says that she wants to forget what happened, which makes me think it's more like a memory than a nightmare."

"Hm… well, just go back to sleep and ask her when it's your guys' turn to keep watch," I suggested.

"Yeah! Just sleep on it and ask her when we switch!" Agumon said with a smile.

Biyomon sighed, "Okay, I guess," and with that, she walked toward Sora and lay down beside her. As I watched, I noticed that it wasn't where the Sora wasn't sleeping with Izzy, Joe, Matt and Mimi in their pile or with TK and the other digimon. I then realized that it had been the same for the last few nights, too.

Don't get me wrong, but I was pretty worried… not that I like her like that, though she is pretty… GAH! Stop thinking like that! She's your best friend for crying out loud!

By then, I was blushing furiously and staring at the fire.

Within the next hour, all I saw was rocks… rocks… and ONE tumbleweed! I was standing and looking in the distance when I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turned around when I heard, "Okay Tai, you're relieved."

"Yep, we'll be taking your spot now," Biyomon said, smiling.

"Well, it's not much fun watching rocks, to tell the truth," I joked.

"Well, get to be, we have a long day ahead of us," Sora told me, with a hand on her hip.

"Yes Ma'am," I said with a smirk and a mock salute.

I started walking toward the people who were in a pile.

**A/N: and now, to check on the people in the author's room…**

**Me: *sitting in a chair eating popcorn* this is strangely entertaining…*continues to listen to the struggling in the closet***

**StoryNinja101: HELP!**

***more noises are heard***

**Matt: HELP! POLICE! FBI! HECK, I'LL EVEN ASK TAI!**

**Tai: LITTLE BUSY MATT!**

***noises are heard from the room Mimi, Sora and Tai are in***

**Mimi: TAI! GET OFF THAT SPINNING FAN! AND SORA! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!**

**Tai and Sora: NO!**

***a click and some banging is heard***

**Tai: WOAH!**

**Sora: Get away from me!**

**Me: is everything okay in there?!**

**Mimi: YEAH, JUST PEACHY!**

**Me: let's continue, shall we?**

Sora's POV:

I watched as Tai and Agumon went to their respective places; Tai with the others, and Agumon with TK and the other digimon.

I sighed and looked back up to the front of the cave. Everything was pretty normal and it was about half an hour before Biyomon started up a conversation.

"Not much has changed, huh Sora?" she asked.

"Hm," I looked up at the sky to see quite a few stars out, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It just seems… I don't know… calmer, I guess," she shrugged.

We sat in a comfortable silence and watched as the nocturnal digimon decided to wake up.

As I pet a chipmunk-looking digimon, I said, "You know Biyo, looking for the crests bring up old memories."

"You're right Sora."

"Even through all of this excitement, I can't help, but get a strange sense of déjà vu…" I trailed thoughtfully.

"Yeah… let's hope that finding your crest isn't like last time."

I chuckled for a second, "Yeah, I hope so, too. Being cloned once would be bad enough."

As Biyomon and I laughed, we didn't notice the nocturnal digimon coming closer to us until they were practically on top of us.

I looked at them and said, "Just like old times, huh Biyomon?"

"You're right Sora," she giggled as she had a tickle fight with some of the gathered digimon.

"Sora? Is it really you?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around to see a digimon I hadn't seen in 4 years, or, about 8 centuries DigiTime.

"Putwamon? That you?" I asked to make sure. **(Poot-wa-mon)**

"Yup; it's me alright," the voice said.

A green digimon, no bigger than a Yokomon, came from the crowd of digimon. It looked like a frog with mayfly wings and red eyes. At first glance, you'd think he's a virus when he's actually a data type.

My digivice went off and automatically said, "Putwamon, an amphibian that crosses with an insect. He may look scary, but he's as kind as can be. He sleeps when he wants, where he wants, but don't cross him, his Croakin' Blow will have you choking for air."

I sweatdropped, "I wish it would stop doing that; especially with digimon I already know… it's kinda rude."

"Aw, don't ya worry Love, it's quite alright," Putwamon said to me.

I shook my head slowly, "Putwamon, I've told you before; I don't-"

"Dese've that title; yes, I know," he interrupted, "but ya gotta move on; and yes, I know it was yer family, but still," he shook his head, "it was a long time ago. Ya can start again with tha' new group o' yer's; make sure nothin' happens to 'em."

"Hm. I guess you're right Putwamon," I said, "but don't you remember what happened last time I got my crest?"

"Yup, tha' crazed digimon had ya cloned and almost killed ya doin' so; quite the predicament ya'll were in. Why?"

I shook my head and Biyomon said, "It's just that we're getting a sense of déjà vu with all of this."

"That's not too unreal, if ya ask me. I mean tha' this is the same area after all."

"It is?" is asked in surprise, looking around, "I guess it _does_ look familiar…"

We talked for a little longer and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Biyomon and I started to play with the digimon around us. We were having fun and only two hours had passed since we took up watch.

It was Putwamon who ended the silence, he said, "Sora, the young'un is comin' over… don't look so awake though…"

I didn't hear him, but I did hear TK as he walked over to me with Tokomon in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

He startled me from my thinking when he quietly asked, "Sora? What's with the digimon?"

I turned to look at him and got up, saying, "I made some new friends while on my shift." I sent a glance at Putwamon and the other digimon, silently telling them to not talk about before.

"Oh," was all that he said as he set Tokomon down.

Suddenly, it struck me that he was awake, so I asked, "Why are you up TK? Matt won't let you do watch."

"I had a nightmare…" he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

I let my demeanor soften as I asked, "Well, what was it about?" he didn't say anything so I sat down and patted the ground next to me, "C'mere TK," I said.

He didn't object and sat down. "Was it the same nightmare as a couple nights ago?" I asked. TK only sniffled and nodded his head.

My demeanor softened even more. He reminded me so much of my little brother, Mike.

I smiled and said, "You know TK… it's okay to cry, but just remember that Devimon's gone and Tokomon's here," I looked up, and after a few seconds passed, I voiced my previous thought saying, "You know… you remind me of my little brother…"

"I do?" he asked confuse, "You have a brother?" he asked when he processed that part a little late.

"I'm… not so sure anymore…" I replied sadly.

"Why not?"

"He… went missing four years ago… I pretty much gave up hope on finding him…"

"I'm sorry. It must be hard telling me that…" he looked down.

"It's no problem. It… actually feels nice to let it out. Only Tai knows about it."

"Why won't you tell the others?" he questioned.

"I don't want to go through the same thing as four years ago…" I trailed, sighed, and leaned back on my hands, "Too many people were giving me pity instead of looking at how _I_ felt."

"How did you feel?" he asked innocently.

"I felt… guilty."

"Why?"

"My brother disappeared right before my eyes… literally, and I felt kinda betrayed when Tai wouldn't believe me…"

There was a slight pause before he said, "I believe you," I was confused before he continued, "about him disappearing in front of you."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

We started into the fire and the silence was broken by Biyomon.

"TK, this will only be between me, you and Sora, okay?"

TK yawned before saying, "Okay," he yawned again.

"You should get some sleep," I told him.

"It's too stuffy in there… and I don't want to have a nightmare again," he yawned and his eyes drooped, "Can you sing me the lullaby again please?"

"Sure, I hope you don't mind if there's some background music tonight," I said, gesturing to the digimon around us. I then got in a more comfortable position and said, "Just lay down and we'll begin."

He did as was told and laid his head in my lap. I pointed to the digimon to get them started. The Cricketmon chirped as the Drumon lightly bopped their heads to the tune and all the other digimon hummed, with the exception of Tokomon, Biyomon and Putwamon. Putwamon instead added some croaking.

Tokomon walked over to us and nudged his way under TK's arm yawning. I began brushing my hands through his hair like my dad used to. I hummed ten notes before I started singing.

"It's late tonight,

So please sleep tight;

There's nothing to fear

For I am right here,

To watch and protect you

From all that means harm,"

TK and Tokomon gave simultaneous yawns.

"The birds will fly free,

And angels will sing;

Monsters will roar,

But don't be so afraid;

The plants will all sway

To the sweet melody;

The wolves will all play

In the land of sweet dreams;

The bugs and the fish

Will hum sleepily,"

I began to slow down the pace as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. I also brought down the volume, but enough that he could still hear me.

"'Cause it's late tonight,

So please sleep tight.

There's nothing to fear

For I am right here

To watch and protect you

From all that means harm,"

I slowed down a little more and went into the last verse as I saw Tokomon asleep and TK almost there.

"Nightmares won't come,

Dreams might fade away,

But know just one thing;

Know just one thing, that

I-I'm

Ri-ight…

Here…"

I trailed the end of the lullabye and hummed the tune as the digimon slowly took away their part of the music one by one.

I looked to see that TK was now asleep and turned to Biyomon saying, "You get that Biyo?"

She held up a video camera, "Yup."

"Good. Now, how about you guys go to your homes and get some sleep; it's only an hour before the sun rises."

The all nodded and filtered off saying things like: 'Goodnight Sora', 'See you again', 'Bye Love', and ''Night Your Majesty'. I didn't mind at all, but hearing 'Love' and 'Your Majesty' brought up bad memories.

Soon, all that was left was Putwamon.

For a while, he just looked at me until I asked, "What?"

He gave me a small smile; "Still usin' 'at lull'bye ain't ya, Love?" he stated more than asked.

I cringed at being called 'Love' again, "Yeah…"

"Ya know, I rememba ya makin' it 'specially for Mikey-boy."

I chuckled, "Don't say that… Mike never liked that nickname you gave him," I looked at TK again and continued to 'pet' his hair, "Only TK hears it now… Tai hasn't heard it since they disappeared… I guess it's because he looks like him…"

"I guess… jus' without the green stripes an' Mikey-boy's clothes…" he observed.

I chuckled, "I told you to stop saying that… Puti-Wuti **(Pootee-Wootee)**," I snickered as I used Anna's nickname for him.

He just turned red in embarrassment, "Ya think it'd go away…" he sighed, "wull, I'll see ya la'er I s'pose."

He began to hop away and I looked at Biyomon as she used her Spiral Twister to restart the fire before he caught my attention again.

He turned around and said, "An' Sor'…"

"Only Tai calls me that," I told him.

He scowled, "An'way… News on the 'net tells me that 'they' are back… prob'ly should check it out Love, ya neva know, righ'?"

"And here you told me to watch my new group…" I said sarcastically, "anyway, I can't do that… I'm not in charge."

"An' why not?"

"They don't know about me coming here before."

"Well, ain't 'at a shame, eh?"

"Not really… I don't want to be in charge… not with what happened last time…"

"The past, is the pas, ya learn from it," he shrugged, "It's 'bout sunrise… I gotta go… an' ya know how to summon me righ'?"

"Of course."

"Summon me when needed," and with that, he hopped off.

I looked back down at TK and sighed. This brought back so many good memories of my first trip; most of them at night, when it was calm.

About twenty minutes later, I noticed that both TK and Tokomon were blowing snot bubbles, so I told Biyomon to take a picture.

For the record, Biyomon and I use a lot of things as blackmail and our main target is TK, mostly because Mike isn't here; plus, when he's about eleven, it's much easier to use against him.

"Hey, Biyo; go check the other," I whispered. I couldn't get up without waking TK up and I thought he was just too adorable to wake up.

Ten minutes later, Biyomon came back with the camera and showed me the pictures that she took.

One was of the other. Joe was on his back looking like he was trying to climb a wall backward. Izzy was curled around his laptop with his fisted hand connecting with Matt's face. Matt's head was tilted to the side (courtesy of Izzy's fist), he was in a position like a rock 'n' roll guitarist would, and had a snot bubble coming from his nose. His hair was all over the place, more than usual. Mimi would freak if she saw herself. Her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. She had her hands stretched in the air and she was making a kissy face. Tai was bending backward into a C-like shape. He somehow got his shoes off and had one of his feet hanging above poor Joe's face. (You'd think that he'd wake up just from breathing in the stench…)

I was laughing the whole time I was looking at the picture. The next one was of the other digimon besides Biyomon and Tokomon.

Gabumon and Tentomon ended up at the bottom of the pile. Poor Gabumon had Agumon's foot in his mouth and Tentomon became Gomamon's pillow. Oddly enough, Palmon was up at the top of the pile. They were all in abstract positions and looked cute, but funny at the same time.

By the time I was done laughing, the sun was up and everyone was waking up; even TK and Tokomon.

Soon, we were ready to go and get my crest… me with dread hanging over my shoulder.


End file.
